Mafia Mania
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: This is not a slash story. This is a het triangle between John, Mickie, and Randy.


Chapter 1

Kindergarden teacher Mickie James Orton hustled about her messy classroom. The kids had an extra fun day with all the fingerpainting and Barney movies they could stand. They'd earned their free day for being the most well behaved class of the month. Mickie really enjoyed treating the kids but the mess afterwards was a real pain in the butt. Paint was splattered all over Mickies nice jeans and she still had a newspaper hat one of the kids made her on her head. She rushed to get all the graham cracker pieces of the colorful carpet before her four oclock teacher/parent conference.

As a teacher Mickie liked to meet with all of her students parents just so she could get to know them and they could get to know her. She wanted them to feel comfortable with voicing any of all she wanted them to feel as though their kids were in the best of hands. A messy classroom was not a good first impression.

"Miss Orton, your 4:00 oclock is headed to your class." a shaky voice called from the intercom.

Mickie swore under her breath and dumped whatever she had already picked up in the trashcan. She just left the rest hoping the parent would understand the hardship of dealing with a five year old let alone sixteen of them.

She hurriedly pulled her fingerpainting apron off and flinged it into the seat of her desk. She straightened out her shirt the best she could but it was pretty much a lost cause as she knew the parent's eyes would only be drawn to the small purple hand print located dangerously close to her boob.

A knock at the door pulled her attention away from trying to chip away as much washable paint as possible.

Standing at the open door was a tall, muscluar man dressed to the nines in what was definitely not a JC Penny's suit. He was holding back the most imaginative boy in Mickie's class who seemed to want nothing more than to go and pllay with some of the toys Mickie had just put away.

Stepping closer to the man, Mickie had to hold back a gasp. The man was absolutely gorgeous. It only served to remind her of how disheveled she looked. She held out her hand to the man.

"Im Mickie Orton, please come in." she gave him a cool smile. Even if she felt embarassed she was going to fake it until she made it.

"Im John Cena. You know my boy John Jr." he gestured to boy at his side who was staring longingly at the bumblebee transformer he played with everyday.

" 's a really great can play if he up a few more toys wont be a hassle."

"You hear that I go play now?" the boy asked pleading. Mickie could easily see the resemblence in the father and son. He was obviously the spitting image of his dad.

"You can go but be quiet over there. I dont wanna hear alot of noise out of you." John said playfully yet firmly to his son then proceeded to ruffle the boys dark brown hair.

"Yeah,Yeah." the little boy pushed his dads hand away from his head and ran over to the toy boxes.

John turned back to Mickie and smiled noticing all the paint covering her clothes. He was sure it was his boy who left the hand print of the womans ample chest.

"Shall we sit?" John asked.

"Yes ofcourse. Im sorry for the mess. Its not usually this messy here. The kids really outdid themselves this past month and I treated them to a fun day." Mickie explained as they sat on the window seat facing John Jr.

"Johnny told me how much fun he had. He really likes you teach." John complimented.

"Well he is a special kid. He is a bit hyper but the best little helper ive ever had."

" been trying to get him to calm down but the boy just wont have it. He is a stubborn little like his old man his head is as hard a steel." John said and Mickie lightly chuckled at the statement.

"Well he really is a great kid. I actually have a few things to show you." Mickie smiled as she walked over to her desk. She was excited to show John how well his son was doing in drawing. She bent over to get the pictures from her desk drawer so she didnt see John staring at her butt the entire time. It was Johns turn to gasp. The woman had one of the best bottoms he'd ever seen up close. It was just enough to fit is extra large hands and looked to be firm but soft enough to sleep on. John couldnt help but lick his lips at this. He was certainly an ass man.

"Got it!" Mickie said excitedly finally standing straight up again. John had to admit he was a bit disappointed with having the view taken away from him.

Mickie handed John the stack of contruction paper all drawn on by his son.

"Johnny drew these!" John said in shook at see well drawn pictures of people's profiles. With a little work the pictures could look exactly like a photo. John looked through the photos fascinated. He knew exactly who the people on the pictures were. The people werent family or friends but random people he'd seen walk through his grandfathers house after being beaten to an inch of there lives. Most were what they called rats in the mafia business.

"That he is really talented."

"You think I could keep these?"

"Ofcourse.I bet you want to frame them or something."

"So exactly am I doing boy hasnt been causing any trouble lately has he?"

"Oh No! He is a sweetheart. I just like to get to know the parents of my students and I want to parents to know whats going on at school."

"Alright well tell me about yourself."

"My name is Mickie James Orton and im originally from Richmond,Virginia. I went to college at Louisiana State University and majored in education."

"LSU is a long ways from Richmond."

"It is but I wanted a change in senerary not to mention LSU students get half price season passes to all the games!"

"You like sports?"

"Love favorite is basketball.I played in college."

"A short thing like you."

"Hey its not the height that the skill." Mickie said remembering what her now husband told her when they first met on the LSU campus.

"Words to live by." John said finally realized just how good Mickie smelled. She didnt smell like Chanel No.5 like he was used to. She smelled like some light flowery fragrence with a hint of fresh baked cookies. Now he knew where his son got those homemade M&M cookies from.

"Yeah my husband used to tell me that."

"Husband?"

" name is is a Major in the Marines right now."

That name rang a bell in John's head but he shook it off. The Randy he knew was dead or at least to John he was.

"Thats cool you must be proud."

"Very." Mickie said beaming. She was proud of her husband even if she only got to see him five months out of the year.

"It must be lonely." John scooted closer to Mickie wanting to get a better look at the gorgeous womans chest. Mickie being the guilliable woman she was smiled at this thinking he just wanted a better smell of her new perfume.

"It can be but the good thing about technology is you can connect with anyone. Skype has become our new best friend."

"Well Skype can only go so far." he said blantly making a pass at her but the guillible Mickie just knodded along with him thinking he was just being kind.

"Thats why I happy he is getting off in two its home for a months and I get to give the webcam a rest."

"Two weeks in the mean time if you need a man to..."

He was cut off by his son with a seriously green face.

"John are you ok?" Mickie said worriedly touching the boys face and forehead. John Jr. quickly shook his head.

"Daddy and we go home now.I dont feel so good." John Jr. bent over and laid hos head on Mickies lap.

"I think you should take him home. He seems really sick all of a sudden." Mickie said brushing the hair out of the little boys face.

"Yeah it is all of a sudden." John said frowning alittle but picking the boy up in his strong arms and standing to his feet and walking to the door.

"I hope I left a good impression." Mickie said opening the door for John. He looked her up and down before smirking.

"Believe me teach,you left more than a good impression." John said in a flirtacious tone.

"Thanks you .Bye Bye John I hope you feel better." Mickie smiled as they left. Then went back into her classroom to actually finish cleaning up.

Before Mickie could even grab the broom her door swung open again and her friend slash coworker Victoria Varon walked in the door wide eyed and mouth open.

"Ok who was that and where can I get one."

"Who was who?"

"Who was who! Mr Armani suits and steriod pumped arms."

"Oh that was the father of one of my kids .He was nice."

"He was nice. Thats he single?Does he have a wife?Does he want one?"

"How am I susposed to know?Thats none of my business Vick."

"Oh come on you serious had to have noticed the man was hot."

"Nope I didnt and you know why?"

"Im sure your gonna tell me."

"Because I have an insanely gorgeous husband already. I dont need anyone else."

"Who said anything about talking about me.I havent been porked in weeks." Victoria said plopping sadly into one of the much too small kiddie chairs.

Mickie chuckled at her friend who looked seriously saddened by the fact. She herself hadnt had any since Randy left two and a half months ago and you didnt see her chomping at the bits.

"Hey maybe when Randy gets back you could let me borrow him."

"Or I could cut your nipples off and feed the to my dogs."Mickie quickly retorted. Victoria eventually got the point.


End file.
